The purpose of this project is the development and clinical use of a useful method for matching adjoining megavoltage radiation fields so that the dose distribution through the match region is uniform. A "match-line wedge" has been developed which satisfies the above requirement. Simplicity of use has assured that the wedge is used routinely and effectively.